The present invention relates to scanner automation for X-ray image acquisition, and more particularly, to X-ray tube scanner automation using a 3D camera.
X-ray scanning in typically performed by a technician manually positioning an X-ray tube to focus the X-ray scan on a region of interest on a patient. The positioning and orientation of the X-ray tube with respect to the patient relies on the technician's subjective decisions, which often leads to inconsistency between different X-ray scans. X-ray scanner automation is desirable due to multiple potential benefits. In addition to improved efficiency of the scanning workflow, X-ray scanner automation may also provide better scan quality as compared with X-ray scans obtained by technicians manually positioning the X-ray tube.